


Duo's Secret

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Quatre walks in on Duo and learns something new about him.
Kudos: 14





	Duo's Secret

Duo gasps as he sees himself in the mirror, wearing a gorgeous pink ballgown. His face is flushed in surprise. He had just decided to try on a dress for fun, but he wasn’t expecting to look so good in it! He feels like he’s discovered a part of himself that he never knew was there.

The door opens, and Quatre walks in and sees him. Quatre gasps. “Duo, is that you? You look…” Duo runs to him and covers his mouth. 

“Shut up! It’s not what you think! Don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” Duo whispers aggressively. His gruff voice sounds strange with his appearance.

“Gorgeous!” Quatre sighs quietly, as Duo releases his hold. 

“Huh?” Duo blushes a pretty pink.

“It suits you so well!”

“Ya… Ya think so?” Duo asked, scratching the back of his head in a rare display of modesty.

“Very much so!” Quatre nods with a smile! “It’s really nice to see this side of you. You know femininity doesn’t bother me. I wear girls’ clothes sometimes too.”

“Yeah, but it suits your personality,” Duo pouts slightly. “The others would shun me if they knew.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Quatre says, “Trowa wears all sorts of makeup and costumes at the circus, so he wouldn’t care.”

“That’s a good point,” Duo agrees with a small nod. “Heero might kill me though.”

Quatre giggles. “You know Heero doesn’t care about appearances.”

“Wufei though?” Duo asks.

They both stare at each other, nervously. 

Duo puts his arms on Quatre’s shoulders and hangs his head low. “Yeah, don’t tell them,” he concludes, dejectedly. “Wufei would never let me live it down.”

“Agreed,” Quatre says sternly, “It’s a promise.”


End file.
